


"Come Over Here and Make Me."

by Raven_Grey1469



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is So Done, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter is ridiculous, M/M, Nifflers (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Grey1469/pseuds/Raven_Grey1469
Summary: What can Harry say? He likes shiny things...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	"Come Over Here and Make Me."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, those rights fall to J. K. Rowling. 
> 
> If you read my other story (Harry Potter and the Slytherin Truth) then you should know that this one shot is basically a brief side-story. So if the "niffler incident" is mentioned in that story, this is what I'm referring to. And if you don't read my other story, and you're a fan of Slytherin!Harry then you should check it out!

**“Come over here and make me.”**

“Harry, put it down.”

“What? Why!?” Draco’s demand only makes Harry clutch the mysterious “it” closer to his chest.

“Because, Harry, we are not keeping a Niffler in our bedroom! Now put it down!” Harry merely smirks in response. ‘This can’t be good’ Draco prepares himself for the worst.

**“Come over here and make me.”**

A pregnant pause passes between the two boys, during which Draco and Harry simply stare at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. 

“That’s it! Come here, Potter!” Draco lunges at Harry who dodges his attack gracefully. Draco tumbles to the floor, quickly rising to his feet to continue his pursuit. Harry gapes at Draco, scandalized, with the Niffler still held securely in his arms. “You can’t keep it!” Draco growls and continues his pursuit. 

“For your information,” Harry dodges Draco once more, “‘It’ is a she.” Harry clambers onto his bed. “And  _ she _ has a name.” 

Draco follows Harry’s lead, crawling up the bed toward Harry, which would usually result in some form of a snarky comment about Draco and his naturally given pureblood grace. But for the moment, Harry’s sole concern is keeping Bethany securely in his possession. Yes, her name is Bethany. Yes, she approves of it. And no, Harry really doesn’t care about your opinion. Bethany is glorious. Deal with it. 

“I don’t care if she has a name; She has to go.” Harry is now kneeling on the bed, while Draco is seemingly trying to climb up Harry’s torso to reach the squirming creature which is being held tenderly above Harry’s head. 

“But, Draco,” Harry squeaks out, “Just give her a chance! I promise you won’t regret it.” The two continue to struggle, but after a minute or two Draco goes limp and crawls off of Harry’s lap to sit next to him on the bed.

“Fine. I’ll give her a chance. Mostly because my snatch-and-grab tactic isn’t working.” Draco huffs and crosses his arms moodily. Harry slowly lowers Bethany, wary of another onslaught of violence from the blond seated next to him. He side-eyes Draco, narrowing his eyes suspiciously before handing Bethany over to his companion. 

“You know this won’t work, right? I won’t fall for its charms I-” Draco is cut off by Bethany nuzzling into his stomach, the animal letting out soft purrs while doing so. “I…” Draco goes googly-eyed at the loving and trusting gesture. He begins to stroke the creature, eliciting even more purring. 

“So… Can we keep her?”

“She has to stay with Hagrid. But yeah, we can keep her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome and encouraged! Thank you for reading!  
> Much Love,   
> Raven_Grey1469


End file.
